Pour elle
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Sixième nuit du fof. Ce matin, Laura est découragée et déprimée. Pourtant quelque chose lui redonne espoir et la guide vers la solution qu'elle cherchait.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Energie". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

_

**Pour elle.

* * *

**

Aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours où l'ont sent que la journée va être dure. Un de ces jours où on se dit qu'on ferait mieux de rester coucher. Et un de ces jours où on pense que cette prédiction matinale sera attestée le soir même. C'est ce que pensa Laura en se levant. Elle était toujours dynamique le matin. Disons plutôt qu'avec les années elle s'était habituée à l'idée de ne pas avoir droit aux grasses matinées mais plutôt aux levés du soleil.

Chaque matin elle prenait une minute de son temps pour dresser la liste des choses importantes qu'elle allait devoir faire dans la journée. On pourrait penser que c'est accablant. Pourtant, pour elle, savoir qu'elle allait faire telle ou telle chose pour aider un cheval la motivait plus que jamais. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui la motivait vraiment depuis la mort de sa mère : perpétuer son œuvre.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à Marion que Laura pensa ce matin. Sa mère, partit définitivement trop tôt, lui manquait horriblement, d'où, peut-être, ce coup de blues. Mais surtout elle se sentait dépassé. Avalon, cet étalon bai qui lui avait été confié il y a plus d'une semaine pour des troubles importants du comportement quand il était en contact avec l'eau. C'était assez embêtant quand il pleuvait. Et son propriétaire n'appréciait que très moyennement de se faire éjecter. Et depuis une semaine, Laura n'arrivait à rien. Avalon refusait tout contact avec elle, le consentement ne menait à rien si ce n'est de l'épuisement et de l'essoufflement autant pour Laura que pour Avalon. Et Laura perdait espoir et était complètement découragée par cet échec. Ses joues l'avaient brûlée la veille lorsque les propriétaires d'Avalon avaient téléphoné et qu'elle avait dû leur expliqué qu'ils en étaient encore au point mort.

Laura se leva doucement avec paresse et se posta devant son miroir, où trônait une photo de sa mère. Cette dernière était toute souriante, un chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête et des yeux pétillants. La photo datait de peu de temps avant sa mort, elle l'avait récupéré chez le photographe quelques semaines après.

Marion aurait su quoi faire avec Avalon, comme elle trouvait toujours quoi faire pour n'importe quel cheval.

Laura se sentait dans l'un de ces jours où l'on se dit qu'on ne vaut pas grand-chose que qu'on arrivera jamais à faire ce que l'on a à faire. Ces jours de déprime qui nous casse le moral et nous fait se sentir plus bas que terre.

A vrai dire, Laura n'avait même pas envie de s'habiller et de descendre s'occuper des chevaux, ramasser les crottins, distribuer la ration du matin, les sortir… Tout ça lui paraissait être une tâche énorme et bien au-dessus de ses moyens. Même aller saluer Sundance et Pegasus ne lui disait rien. Quelque part, elle avait honte.

Elle alla finalement à sa fenêtre et observa le temps au dehors, tenant toujours la photo de sa mère dans la main. La rosée du maint luisait dans le levé du soleil. Les quelques chevaux qui restaient dehors pour la nuit broutaient déjà paisiblement. Tout était calme, paisible. Sauf l'esprit de Laura !

Elle regarda à nouveau la photo de sa mère avec nostalgie, amertume et désespoir.

Si seulement tu étais là… Toi, tu saurais quoi faire… murmura Laura avec tristesse.

Elle reposa la photo de sa mère à sa place et alla se rallonger sur son lit. Elle savait que c'était mal et que lorsque Ted arriverai il l'a tirerait du lit et essaiera de lui remonter le moral. Mais pour l'instant elle ne pensait qu'à s'enterrer sous ses couvertures pour oublier le monde extérieur et les problèmes qui vont avec. Tout était beaucoup plus simple sous une couette.

Mais elle sentait sur elle comme un regard brûlant. Et lorsqu'elle se releva, la première qu'elle vit fut la photo de sa mère.

Son déterminisme habituel qu'elle avait hérité de celle-ci refit alors surface. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement se laisser aller comme ça. Des gens comptaient sur elle. Et, peut-être plus important encore, des chevaux comptaient sur elle pour la comprendre. Elle s'habilla à la hâte, prise d'un soudain regain d'énergie. Elle observa à nouveau par la fenêtre l'état du ranch. Heureusement Ted n'était pas encore arrivé, elle ne tenait pas à le mettre au courant de son coup de blues. Et en voyant à nouveau la rosée au bord de sa fenêtre elle comprit.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. La rosée !

Puis elle sorti en courant de sa chambre pour se rendre dans le box d'Avalon pour une bonne séance de rééducation mais non pas sans auparavant remercier sa mère. Elle n'était certes plus de ce monde mais sa présence ne quitterait jamais vraiment les lieux. Laura savait que Marion veillerait toujours sur elle. Et s'il y avait bien une personne que Laura ne voulait – et ne pouvait – décevoir, c'était sa mère. Comme d'habitude, Marion lui avait redonné confiance en elle et lui avait rappelé qu'il faut garder espoir. Comme d'habitude lorsque Laura pensait trouver la solution pour aider un cheval, elle sentait l'esprit de sa mère la traverser. C'était son moteur, son énergie.

- Merci maman.


End file.
